My Name is Wyrren. I am the Mongoose.
by Wyrren Malfoy
Summary: Don't kill me...yes, I'm using Wyrren... again. I have permission. Eliza Diawna Snape says I can, so ha! *calms down* K... this is my second Wyrren Malfoy fic, so please be kind and review?


My Name is Wyrren. I am the Mongoose.

Dear Diary,

Well… might as well get off to a good start… brand new diary… *looks over the book* So, might as well introduce myself.

My name is Wyrren. Pretty silly name, when you think about it, I guess. Of course, I'd never say something like that out loud, but here I might as well. At least no one's going to read this. In fact, just to make sure, I'm going to burn this after I'm done with it. Don't ask me why… I don't rightly know myself. I just have to.

Anyways, back to my name. Wyrren. I've got a brother, named Draco. It's Latin for Dragon, and our mother seems to like that, so she named me after a relative of the Dragon, the Wyvern. Course, my name's pronounced differently. It's Were-en, almost Were-in, not Why-wren, as _certain_ teachers seemed to think on the first day of class.

Am I rambling? I think I am. Bother.

Well… I guess I might as well ramble away. I'm Wyrren. I have long, slightly curly silvery-golden hair like my brothers, but my eyes are blue. I'm rather thin, average height, with very, very pale skin and blue circles under my eyes. I don't sound like much, do I? Nah… I'm just a mongoose. Small, helpless looking… just a small rodent, like a weasel or, with a stretch of the imagination, a cat. Who'd be afraid of an albino cat? 

Well, as long as the cat didn't have red eyes. If you ever meet a pale cat with red eyes, diary (why am I telling this to you?) run away. Red eyes means vampire, and any vampire hiding itself like that isn't going to do you any good.

Back to the original topic (I _do_ tend to wander…) I'm the mongoose. Small, seemingly harmless and helpless.

My father is very wealthy. Very high and mighty. He never _did_ like me… the Malfoy family has an unofficial rule about it: one heir is permitted. If there is more then one, chances are the two heirs would fight over the family fortune. I have no doubt in my mind that my _father_ would have killed me straight off if I was a boy.

Well, he let me have fourteen years of borrowed time, now, hasn't he? I'm fourteen… my birthday is September the second, so I'm really only three years younger then my brother. Now my father wants to kill me. I'm not surprised… my powers allow me to get away, but I still have to be wary. I still have to be the mongoose, listening to the snakes lurking behind every shadow. Stupid father… then again, all in service of Voldemort, isn't it? He's not going to let some heir he didn't want to get in the way of his glory, now is he?

But there's a problem. Draco, his real heir, my brother, has turned against him. Now there _is_ no… _worthy_ heir to continue the family bloodline. A Malfoy who hangs out with Gryffindors, and a Malfoy who _is_ a Gryffindor. I guess it's a little funny… you know, the whole Slytherin-Gryffindor thing… I don't know…

Then there's Ron. I don't know… I feel a little guilty right now. I still haven't told him about the soul tie… he has no idea his life is in danger, but it doesn't suit my purpose to inform him of it… Justin may think Ron needs to know, but I don't see a reason. Great… now I'm starting to feel like… Eliza Snape. Secret keeper to the end, who would rather put other people's lives in danger then tell information that would make her look bad. I wonder how she got into Gryffindor. I'm supposed to be mysterious; emotionless. Someone who would kiss you one moment, murder you the next, and never change expressions. Well, that's what Ron thinks. There is quite a bit more to me then he knows, but I don't think it wise to tell him. Perhaps such a day will come when he needs to know about the tie and avada kedavra. Not now. I'm not Eliza, who plays by ear without thinking about the cause and effects of things. I'm Wyrren. I have a purpose, and things will happen when I want them to happen.

A Wyvern is a ferocious creature… good at reacting, snapping, flying and diving down on unsuspecting prey. A very deadly opponent, but not in the way that I am deadly.

Sometimes I think that I've been misnamed. I'm not the Wyvern… Eliza's more the Wyvern then I am. I'm a mongoose. Small. Helpless looking. Not much to a mongoose is there?

It's only the rodent famous for killing the most fearsome and deadly cobras in the world.

-Wyrren

Disclaimer: K, before you kill me, Eliza Diawna Snape has given permission to write fanfics about her characters. I don't own Wyrren, Eliza, the vampire in the form of a cat with red eyes idea, the soul tie (Eliza's showed me a preview of chapter fourteen *bows down and worships the mighty author* and I took things mentioned in there and put them in.) I also don't own the Wyvern=Wyrren idea (that's Eliza's too, she mentioned it in some letter; I can't keep track) and the only idea I do own is that Wyrren has a brand new diary. Everything Eliza didn't make up belongs to the mighty JK Rowling, my she live (and write!) forever. I apologize profusely for butchering Wyrren's character. 


End file.
